In a network environment, sensors can be placed at various devices or elements in the network to collect flow data and network statistics from different locations. The collected data from the sensors can be analyzed to monitor and troubleshoot the network. The data collected from the sensors can provide valuable details about the status, security, or performance of the network, as well as any network elements. Information about the sensors can also help interpret the data from the sensors, in order to infer or ascertain additional details from the collected data. For example, understanding the placement of a sensor relative to other sensors in the network can provide a context to the data reported by the sensors, which can further help identify specific patterns or conditions in the network. Unfortunately, however, the placement or topology of sensors can be extremely difficult to track, particularly in larger and more complex environments. Moreover, as the network grows and changes, the placement information can quickly become outdated.